


Undisclosed Experimentation: Chapter 4, Statistics

by Dr_Shenk



Series: Undisclosed Experimentation [4]
Category: Emmy The Robot (Webcomic), Nandroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Shenk/pseuds/Dr_Shenk
Series: Undisclosed Experimentation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075418
Kudos: 2





	Undisclosed Experimentation: Chapter 4, Statistics

Miss Bradbury wasn't all that interested in the martial arts training part of the five-series training and programming. She usually left it up to the members of the American brass that had been lent out to Sterling Robotics. Most of it was all avoidance and dodging, of course, but there were quite a couple of maneuvers that involved actual combat skills.  
It wasn't all simply American judo and Mixed Martial Arts training. Much of it was Capoeira, Jeet kune Do, Krav Maga and Muay Thai. A lot of decent fighting mixed with dirty pulls in order to come out on top. Much of the training was done with sparring with three different kinds of partners. One type of the sparring partners were highly trained martial artists, mostly people who were famous or in different aspects of the military. One was even a former North Korean Lieutenant. The North Korean man was actually highly amused after having his butt handed to him after an arduous spar between him and Callie-22. It seemed as if Callie might not make it, but in the sparring it wasn't long before she began matching him, step for step with his own Tai Kwon Do. Of course, she did add in one Bruce Lee short punch as the finisher. The Korean's laughing highly confused the nandroid, even finding her a little disturbed.  
She made short work of leaving the sparring area, much to the consternation of Miss Bradbury as she tried to keep Callie from leaving entirely.  
As Callie left she could heard the man say in Korean, "<If you fight that hard to win I wonder how hard you fight for fuel,> Nandro-Tan! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"  
The second type of sparring partners were violent criminals who were given the option to shorten their sentences if they could last 10 minutes with the experimental nandroids. Many eligible ne'er-do-wells signed up, even a few convicted murderers. A decent few of the convicts made attempts to cheat. Shivs, hidden razors, hard and fast movements and desperate rushes to go after any of the artificial girls.  
The third type of sparring involved the girls sparring against each other, but involved some padded armor wear and a lot of reading each-others movements and trying to trick one another into making a wrong move or a miscalculation. They would even test out different forms and techniques against each other to see how they could expand upon them to play upon their opponent's expectations. But they mostly liked to mess around with Capoeira, since it was more a dance and any Sterling nandroid worth her circuits loved to dance.  
Any of the girls would have preferred to have been doing dancing or music lessons today.  
Today was unfortunately one of those days where the physical training and recording of capabilities would be based upon the second type of sparring. The girls and Ms. Bradbury hated it, but Winney-44 disliked it the most.  
Of course knowing this made the officials watching send her in to deal with the worst convict of the chosen bunch.  
"C'MON, BITCH!! SHOW ME SOMETHIN'!"  
One convict, Lawrence "Taffy-boy" Taffert, known drug dealer and gangland big-shot, was pummeling Winney-44 after his hidden weapons were dispatched. He took the idea of being bested by an artificial gynoid very personally. That is because "Taffy-boy" was a womanizer and unabashed male chauvinist.  
BAM, a hard hook to Winney's jaw, knocking her off her balance.  
BAM-BAM-BAM! Three hard punches across Winney's head. The third strike knocked her off her feet where Taffy decided to start kicking her in the chest and in the abdominals.  
Many technicians watching wanted to break it up or get the officers involved...  
But then something happened...  
KRACK!!  
Winney's whole body pushed up from the ground like a spring, her feet bypassing Taffy-boy's next swings and landing both of her heels under his thick jaw.  
The 6' 5"(195.5cm) tall, 260lbs(111.58kg) heavy man of dark complexion and eyes just had five of his teeth knocked out and his body lifted up from the ground by a 5' 6"(168cm) tall maid bot weighing 178 lbs(80.7kg) from an upwards strike drop-kick. In that moment of short flight, the nandroid gracefully swung her legs around to stand back up in a ready combat pose. Her eyes glowed red and were fierce, her face stone-like stern as one eye leaked fluid from the lubricant flowing out. She took a breath, expelling heated air from her internals and out through her nostrils.  
Needless to say, Taffy was pissed, but also a little dazed. "A'ight bitch...NOW I'mma knock yo skank-ass head off."  
The large man took his typical swift American boxing-style swings at Winney this time and he missed every time. The closest he got was scuffing the nandroid's cheek, which was turned into her elbowing him hard in the orbital socket. It goes without saying, but the man lost an eye.  
"GAHHHRH!! YA FUGGIN' BI-!! HHOGH! PAUghh~!"  
The Taffy-man tried to take wide, hard swings at Winney, but was soon dispatched. Winney had been secretly monitoring every move the African American male made, determining his favored style and abilities on the fly. Only half of the man's beat-down was purely coincidental before the nandroid finally measured him up in her artificial head.  
For every hard swing, Winney had now dodged it expertly, eyes watching him like a hawk for any change in behavior or method. The monitors in her programming helped her determine how he was physically, estimating just how hard and how fast she should hit in order to incapacitate him. A hard knee strike to his gut knocked most of the wind out of him, and a dead-brick punch right in the middle of his face crushed the man's nose and nearly knocked him senseless.  
Winney had a little blood on her face and down her training uniform top, stepping back in a still-prepared stance as Lawrence Taffert fell to his knees feeling something that he had not felt in a LONG time...fear of the dark. His vision was clouding with it now.  
One last desperate lunge at Winney and he gripped her, intending to crush the life out of her as if she were made of flesh and blood. She allowed him to make his attempt, but had one arm raised swiftly. She hooked her thumb under his collarbone and firmly yanks in a way that the trapezius muscles were not meant to move. The sudden shock made the man jerk, his grip loosening just enough for Winney to raise the man up almost parallel to her body in the air and then slam him onto his back as she slung him back with a growl.  
The researchers, the guards from the prison, her fellow Fives sisters, and the others present all stood in silence as Winney raised her legs up and flipped herself back onto her feet, the red glow in her eyes fading away. She stood and made a show of a breath, letting more warm air come out of her mouth and nostrils.  
"Are we done with this type of PT today, Ladies and Gentlemen?" she asked in a nearly curt fashion, not seeming thrilled by the idea of more violence.  
"We...still have to let your sisters finish their sets, 44," informed Miss Bradbury, leaving the nandroid to let out another cooling sigh. "Hhhhfffff...great," responded Winnie, seeming dejected.  
Another convict was brought in, watching as the baddest brawler and psycho from his prison was being pulled away from the room he was being led into.  
"Whaaaaaaaat da fuck~?" asked a wild-eyed confused Hispanic convict as he was unchained, seeing blood drip from the huge black bruiser on a stretcher. "Good luck," said one of the men who led him into the arena room made of concrete and black tiles. The arena area was large and had many two-way mirror windows, the entire area staged to look like a dirty, dingy place to fight in. Carboard boxes, some mats in some parts of the floors and walls and somewhat well-lit. Through a door was pushed in a nandroid wearing a yet un-marred training uniform.  
"Mister Gomez 'Gonzo' Javier...Prepare yourself." The nandroid was Empie-55, and she seemed much more prepared and determined than Winney had been.

  
As the first series of the Fives were being trained for crime prevention, anti-terrorist strategy and even typical house-keeping and comfort...the next five were being constructed. Each body a modified humanoid shape of feminine details, a soft, expressive and kittenish face with big eyes. The eyes were still smaller than the average Sterling nandroid's, and capable of moving realistically, with that added caveat of pushing out something liquid under emotional distress. Unlike the previous Fives, these were given a slightly more curved appearance, giving them a slender, yet hourglass shape. A generous yet aesthetically pleasing set of physical assets at the top and bottom to cover the musculature of carbon fibers and graphene beneath. Each scalp integrated with the top of the head, each a different color. The first was made very gifted in the top and bottom departments, her hair a deep raven black. The second was very gifted like the first sister at the bottom but was more modest at the chest. Hers was a mane of soft brown with a gentle waviness in it. The third sister's body was moderately gifted at the bottom, but as gifted as the black-haired sister at the top. Her hair was honey-gold. The fourth was moderately gifted at the bottom and the top, a practically perfect shape according to many an aesthetic. Her hair was a straight, platinum blonde. The fifth sister was built like the bright blonde sister, but was gifted with a little extra in the way the tips of her top portions were shaped. Her scalp was gifted shades of ruby and dark cherry wood in thick, curly tresses.  
The lips of each mouth were also accented like the black-haired sister's, softly accenting the face with a very kissable look. Each of these girls was already designated to a choice home, hopefully where they could do the most good in their community... But the last one constructed was ordered for first. The construction team wanted to make sure that they got her right, so they put her in the manufacturing sequence last, and yet, she was the first designed. Hence, she would be the next in the series, earning her the serial number of STRLN5-VV-5.066; number 66.  
Each of the nandroids down from her would be listed backwards, the most gifted one with the raven hair being listed as STRLN5-MI-5.100; number 10.

Just like the previous nandroids in the series, each of these girls would be able to change the color of their eyes to help them acclimate to the family and community that they would be distributed. They could change to standard colors: standard blue, green, hazel, brown; and even to special colors: violet, silver, yellow, golden orange and pink.  
The red glow was still listed as a fluke and seemed to occur only on a case-by-case basis.  
Of course, according to the opinions of one technician, Ylvis Clench, the red glow denoted the essence of the nandroids possibly being capable of something dark, and beyond their standard programming. He was told to keep everyone in R&D posted to see if anything came of that. So far it only meant that one of the Fives was seriously angry or hyper-focused on eliminating a threat.  
Mr. Clench was still not so reassured. He already harbored a slight distrust of giving these nandroids such an advanced grasp on psychological and emotional functions. Especially since a prototype of the completed “mind” was installed into a few series 4 models…including the one that had been watching over his own little boy. Besides, Lucy had been displaying some strange tics as of late…things that his son had been the first to notice…  
  


Another couple of months of training in physical combat, knowledge and maintenance of performance with projectile and melee weaponry and the first ladies of the Fives series were ready for their first mission.  
“Oh gosh, oh geeze,” fretted Linnie-11 as she read over the communique from the General that had commissioned for her and the creation of her sisters. Callie-22 and Empie-55 seemed somewhat thrilled, jumping up and down about finally being ready and chosen for a mission. “We’re finally going to be sent out!” gleed Empie. “And this time we’ll actually be doing all of this ruffian stuff for the betterment of mankind!” mentioned Callie, the thrill she was feeling obvious on her face.  
Minnie-33 was already making sure to pack away each of their bags, as if packing away friends and families luggage for a trip to a vacation spot. Only instead of just clothing and passports, there was also packing of many small arms, silencers, chemically treated darts and high-power tasers. There was also the specially made travel-and-emergency-grade charging cords that would stand in for a standard charging chair. They charged faster than one of the chairs could and could easily hook up to a transportable tower to help with downloads, defragmentations and software installs. Winney wasn’t all that thrilled with the idea of going out for their mission, just running through the programming of targeting, troubleshoots and making sure that her multilingual software was up to date. Winney took notice of how quiet Minnie was being as she packed.  
“Hey,” Winney-44 called out to Minnie-33, making the bobbed, raven-black haired nandroid freeze. A sudden stop from any of these girls, especially after all of their training, was the same as a sudden jump. Minne continued to do the packing, making sure to specify the provisions provided for each of her sisters, albeit slower this time. “Is everything alright, Minn?” asked Winney, placing a hand upon her sister’s upper back. That prompted Minnie to take a deep breath, her brow furrowed and her eyes closed as her lips went into a tight line.  
“I don’t like this,” Minnie stated with a nervous tone. She softly fidgeted with her hands, avoiding looking her sister directly as she walks away from the series of luggage and equip bags strutting by her other three sisters, who were already going over locations, time stamps and photographs of their targets. Winney seemed to share the sentiment, but found Minnie was even more hesitant.  
"What do you mean, Minn? Does something seem out of place about the mission?"  
"No."  
"Is it the fact that we have to keep our disguises and our operation basics in the same bags."  
The raven-haired nandroid shook her head, her eyes looking terribly fraught with uncertainty, her mouth a soft frown. Winney simply returned a sympathetic look of confusion, and curiosity. "Then what is it, sister?"  
Minnie sat on a chair in the community room inside of the company building, her hands folded upon one knee. "Children are involved," she answered, her statement and soft tone somehow expressing the great amount of tension and fear that filled the synapses of information that made up her soul. That statement made the other girls softly silent, eyes and heads turning toward her. "I know," returned Winney.  
"We all do," declared Empie, "that is why we are being sent out there. We are the best that they could possibly send out to make sure that no real harm comes to any of these troubled and vulnerable youths."  
"Yes, that we are," added Callie, a nod making her Autumn-blonde hair bounce. "To be honest, we are the best chance that most of those people mixed up in this dirty den of dealing has. If it were a team or squadron of human operatives, there would be high casualties for sure."  
Even Linnie gave her own words of encouragement, and she was the most high-strung out of most of them until now. "Callie is right. Unlike a grand number of human soldiers and black ops experts, we have become excellent in shooting people is neutralizing ways that will make it easier to get them incarcerated after capture. Since we're so expendable, our bodies and parts can just be copied and replaced ad infinitum. The same cannot be said of many who have come before us, mechanical or otherwise."  
The others nodded in agreement, Minnie being left still a bit down. "But what will happen to these youngsters? The hostages are sad enough, but how will the ones that have been manipulated fare in their country's judicial system? How would they be dealt with in the American judicial system?" asked Minnie, seeming very concerned about the consequences, regardless of the outcome of their mission.  
Most of the girls were quiet after that, trying to process the future possibilities and coming up short of something to say. But a dawning look on Empie's face seemed to bring some promise. She remembered a good line of logic taught to her by someone very wise.  
"Minnie...what if any of these troubled youths were one of your own assigned family members?"

Another decent number of months later, incidents are reported world-wide about drug cartels and human trafficking rings being busted down to the roots in the countries of Peru and Bolivia. The reports said that between those two take-downs, there were a paltry total of four casualties, with only one being one of the victims. There are even other rings of underhanded dealings brought to a stop in the Iraq, Turkey, some parts of Russian, the Cayman Islands and even a multi-level scam originating in Bengal, India. The newspapers, the standard main-stream media and even the social networks online constantly talk about how swiftly these facets of underworld crime have been thoroughly smashed. It is also hard to identify who brought the criminals and terrorist cells to justice, or even how. 

(In development, please excuse the incompleteness)


End file.
